1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
One form of file has its cutting teeth made by stamping the teeth in a flat sheet of metal. The finishing of these files to adapt them for various purposes and to provide for attachment of handles requires that the blank, having teeth already formed in it must be bent and shaped into the desired form.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a press adapted to receive any of many different tools, or dies according to the requirement to make files of specific configurations or to receive and hold a desired handle.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.